


Playing in the Snow

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royai One Shot Its a winter wonderland and surprises are bound to happen. Full of snowmen and snowballs with a little fluff on the side wootness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm coming back from a long hiatus due to college, but now I'm a graduate and I have more time to write. I'm re-posting my older stuff onto this site. Hope you enjoy!

Playing in the Snow

Sitting by the warm fire, Riza Mustang was enjoying a good book. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed as the warmth spread throughout her body.

She turned when the sound of laughter made it's way to her ears. She looked out the window and smiled. Her husband and daughter were putting finishing touches on their snowman. It had been snowing a lot lately and it looked like it was going to drop another load soon.

Roy was laughing and his daughter was hiding behind the snowman giggling. He reached around it and grabbed her and she squealed with delight. He whisked her up and twirled her around. Black Hayate was dragging a scarf over to them and he dropped it at Roy's feet, then he barked to get their attention. Roy looked down and grinned.

He put Blaise down and took the sscarf and gave Hayate a pat on the head. He handed Blaise the scarf and lifted her up so she could put it on the snowman.

Riza grinned and went back to reading her book.

Outside:

"You did a wonderful job on the snowman Blaise. It looks very much like Uncle Eddy. Short and angry." He laughed glancing down at his daughter.

She smiled up at him with her amber eyes, "Yup! I wanna go over and play with Sarah! Can I go?! Huh huh? Can I ppllleeeaasseeee daddy?" he groaned.

"We'll have to ask your mother first and we have to show her the snowman. I have an idea to get her out here so you can go over later. Come here and I'll tell you."

Blaise beamed and listened carefully to her father. Hayate cocked his head to the side and barked his approval.

Inside:

Riza had been so involved in her book that she hadn't yet noticed the absence of laughter coming from the yard. Looking up from her book she gazed intently out the window.

Roy and Blaise were nowhere to be found and that made her worried. Frowning, she marked her place in the book and stood up. She walked to the door and opened it.

She shivered as the cold air blew right through her. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she yelled out to the white landscape, "ROY! BLAISE! HAYATE! WHERE…"

"SPLAT!!!!" Riza stood stunned. A snowball had lodged itself right in her face and she was none too happy about it. She heard laughing in the direction of the trees and she frowned.

Raising her voice, "ROY MUSTANG! SHOW YOURSELF THIS INSTANT. I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DROWN IN PAPERWORK WHEN WE GET BACK TO WORK!"

Roy poked his head out from behind the tree and grinned at his wife, "Riza darling! No need to yell."

Riza glared at her husband and then a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around her legs. She looked down and saw her daughter wth tears in her eyes, "Mommy, are you mad at me?"

Riza sighed and knelt down to pick up her child, "Mommy could never be angry with you sweetie, it's your father I'm angry at." She glared at Roy again and he shrunk behind the tree.

She turned back to her daughter. Blaise's eyes were no longer teary and she was beaming up at her mother, "Why are you angry with Daddy?"

"He did a bad thing to Mommy and I have to punish him." She smirked. It was something she had picked up from him in their years together.

Blaise made an 'O' with her mouth then smiled, "Is Daddy in trouble?"

"Big trouble." Blaise giggled and Riza thought of something. She whispered something into her ear and Blaise grinned and jumped out of her arms and ran into the house with Hayate at her heels.

Roy had come out from behind the tree with his hands behind his back, "I'm in big trouble huh? What's my punishment Chuui?"

Riza smiled, "Nothing you have to worry about Taisa." He frowned at this comment then he saw Blaise appear behind Riza with a snowball.

Still grinning, Riza held up her hands, both of which had a snowball. She had an evil grin on her face to match. Roy tried to get away, but failed miserably. He was pelted with three snowballs right between his eyes.

'Apparently Blaise has inherited her mother's impeccable aim..'he thought grudgingly as he wiped the snow ff of his face.

Riza ushered her daughter inside and turned back to Roy. She smiled, "How's that for punishment?"

Roy smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Better than the paperwork." Riza laughed and dragged him inside.

Before they went inside, Roy pulled a box out from behind him and he handed it to her, "Merry Christmas Riza." She opened it and laughed. She pulled out the military issue miniskirt that Roy had been so adamant about getting her in.

"In the winter? You must be mad and the answer is no." Roy pouted.

"You're my wife, you should be able to wear it now."

She grinned and pushed a package of her own in his direction, "I'll think about it. Merry Chirstmas Roy."

Roy opened the package and smiled. He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss under the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway.


End file.
